disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney multiverse
The Disney multiverse is a collection of universes, most of which are similar to various different times and places in our world, though worlds loosely resembling our world's medieval Europe seem to be especially common. The High Council of Heroes and the Friends on the Other Side are both active in most of these worlds, usually coming into indirect conflict. This is why natural magic and dark magic are both common throughout these worlds and contributes to heroes, heroines and villains being so common throughout these worlds as well. Other commonalities include talking animals and creatures that don't exist in our own world. Cosmology Universes There are many universes (also known as dimensions) in the Disney multiverse, as numerous as the stars in the sky. Within these universes, there are worlds inhabited by humans, animals (talking or not) and other fantastical beings not found in Earth. Currently, the High Council and the Friends on the Other Side have agents and servants on almost all of the worlds and universes, with their coming into contact resulting in clashes. Both sides have been in a war that began at the dawn of time and has continued to the point that it spread across many of these universes and affected many lives in them. In the multiverse itself, the many worlds in there are interconnected in such a way that it allows both High Council agents and agents of the Friends to travel to and fro between them. Not only the Disney universe is a part of the multiverse, but recently, the Star Wars and Marvel universes became a part of the multiverse. Note that in a single universe, many franchises exist in the same reality. The multiverse contains not just universes, but alternate timelines and realities. Worlds See also: Worlds As stated, there are many worlds that lie within the multiverse and that travel between them can be difficult. Each world has its own unique characteristics and is often based on various times and places on our world. They share different races such as humans and animals, or races not found in our world such as fairies and dragons. All worlds have similar features such as magic, technology that can either be at our world 's level or advanced enough to do things such as dimensional travel or time travel and participants of the ongoing Disney War. Realms-In-Between These are worlds that are straddled on the border between the cosmic light and darkness that envelops the multiverse. The Wasteland is one of those worlds in this area. Near the bottom is The Maw. The majority of these worlds seem to exist for administrative purposes. The Two Sides The two sides of the Disney multiverse are the Normal Side and the Other Side. The High Council works to preserve and expand the influence of the Normal Side, with the Friends and the Inner Circle working to expand the influence of the Other Side. The bases of the two factions are located in the center of their respective sides, and everyday, warriors from both sides directly or indirectly fight with each other to either preserve or conquer the multiverse. The Far Edges See also: Far Edge The Far Edges are located somewhere near the Other Side though it is a region that is part of the Normal Side. In it, there are worlds that the High Council and the Devils never bothered to notice since some of these worlds are corrupted by the Other Side. Unfortunately, some of these worlds have fallen into the clutches of the Devils... It is also somewhere near the Realms-In-Between and possibly a gateway to other multiverses. Like the Non-Disney multiverse and perhaps, even the multiverse that we are in. The Megaverse The Megaverse is an even more comprehensive multiverse cluster that contains every single universe owned by Disney, even if they are not considered Disney (such as Touchstone or ESPN), even in part. Strangely enough, even those formerly owned by Disney also exist as vauge echoes permanently playing their events under Disney ownership on repeat. The Megaverse is akin to the Far Edge in that neither the High Council nor Devils usually take notice. For example, the Saban multiverse was once targeted due to the Power Rangers, but when the universe vanished, the Saban multiverse was completely ignored. Many multiverses in this megaverse only have vague connections to the Disney multiverse, operating on much more realistic conventions. Connecting all the multiverses together in the megaverse is that they all have Other Sides. However, they seem to still have all souls go to the Underworld regardless. Alternate Multiverses Somewhere, laying alongside the main Disney multiverse are a number parallel multiverses. Only one, the Kingdom Hearts multiverse, has become prominent. Others include the Once Upon a Time multiverse. Features Magic Magic in the Disney multiverse is a real and powerful force that is responsible for most supernatural effects in it. There are many different types of magic, with natural magic and dark magic being the most common. Natural magic is granted by the High Council to those worthy of it and always makes sure that good is rewarded and evil punished. Dark magic, on the other hand, is granted by the Devils to clients for a price: the souls of innocent beings and eventually, the client's soul. Such magic does the opposite of natural magic, making it a duty of the agents of the High Council to fight the dark forces. There are also other kinds of magic such as fairy magic and dragon magic, which are neutral and derive from nature itself. Of course in most worlds, humans are unaware of the existence of magic and magical creatures, given that the magical creatures themselves tend to use their powers to make them invisible to normals or move to other worlds. Science and Technology In some worlds, science and technology is used to manipulate nature itself since they are set in the present or future. Technology is neutral and whether it is good or bad depends on how it is used. Hence, the High Council and the Devils both use technology and science in their battles. Sometimes, magic can be used with technology, resulting in "magi-tech". Travel There are many ways to travel around the multiverse with a variety of vehicles and devices, only that it can be very difficult without proper training. Portals ''See also: Portal '' Portals are the most common and easy way of travel, utilized by both agents of the Friends and the High Council. They can be created temporarily using strong magic, or in some locations, there are permanent portals that can be used for the purpose. Vehicles Vehicles that can travel between worlds are rather rare but ever since contact was made with the Star Wars and Marvel universes, more vehicles made for dimensional travel have become quite common. The Kingdom Hearts multiverse, for example, has vehicles called Gummi-Ships. Nexii The rarest of locations for dimensional travel are Nexii (singular noun is Nexus) which are multiple permanent portals grouped together, such as the Wood Between Worlds and Toontown. Travelers ''See also: Traveler '' A special kind of characters, the Travelers, can gains the power to skip from one universe to another without any artifact or portal, just by using an old incantation. The Afterlife see also: The Afterlife Two places that either the good or bad go in the end, after any involvement in the Disney War has ceased: the good souls will go to Heaven, and the bad souls will go to the deep end of the Other Side. Heaven can either be from monotheism, Buddhism, Hinduism, but it's unknown what kind of heaven it is but all that is known of it is that Belobog lives there. The Other Side is a dreaded dimension that Chernabog rules with an iron fist and the leader of the friends on the other side, with Bill Cipher, Phil (a primordial entity) and the shadow blot as his dragons. At the end of it is a "deep end", that was originally the land of Mot, a prototype of the Underworld. This deep end is a lonesome and dark realm, where it is believed wicked souls finally cease to exist after being torturously recycled into new materials so new souls and other objects can be crafted. Category:Plot points